


yarrows bloom in summer

by crispy_vaporwaves



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Danganronpa AU, F/M, I’ve omitted certain things, Slice of Life, Talentswap, Written For Fun, because I didn’t want to give stuff away, potential OOC, typical shoujo anime plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispy_vaporwaves/pseuds/crispy_vaporwaves
Summary: In a perfect world, wouldn’t it be it lovely if you could be honest with yourself? In other words, the Ultimate Nurse Pekoyama Peko finds herself connecting with her more violent classmate, who, she comes to find, is much kinder under his lone wolf attitude. Meant to be a simple, shoujo genre story for these two. Please enjoy.
Relationships: Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	yarrows bloom in summer

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the tags, there is a talentswap (tbh, just two) and some characters may be ooc. If it’s not your jam, please don’t force yourself.

Chapter 1: an uncanny morning for the super high school level nurse

Under normal circumstances, Peko Pekoyama awoke early to begin her morning ritual.

The off campus dorms lacked a proper kitchen within student rooms, so she had taken it upon herself to purchase an electric tea kettle. She always admired its cuteness, designed with the mascot ‘Hiya Puppy’, her standard green tea. On days she worked particularly hard, she would treat herself to premium leaves by boiling them inside the kettle itself. Another inconvenience of the off campus dorms were their size in that they were considerably small than those on the main campus. Still she wouldn’t let that stopher from bringing joy into the room. By the window, Peko hung small and simple plantswhich she would water while having her tea.It was the perfect place to soak in the soft, warm rays of the early sun. Finally, she’s readied her appearance— preferring to leave the blazer, and scooping half of her silver her into twin pigtails.

Under normal circumstances, Peko would be one of the first students to arrive to the academy in case anyone became injured the same morning. She also enjoyed the quietness that came with an empty school; she wasn’t the type to enjoy large crowds, after all. Overall, most of her patients comprised of the athletes with frequent check ups on those in her class. After them, came the particularly clumsy and unfortunate. Finally, she and a few other medically talented students were in charge of semesterly health evaluations. She would stay in the nurse’s office until homeroom started.

So when Peko arrived to the office huffing and puffing, she profusely apologized her tardiness to the already waiting patient. While she exercised moderately, she was in no way athletic enough to run from the dorms to the main campus. A strange dream (nightmare?) blocked out the noises of her alarm clock, she explained as she drank water and took deep breaths to stabilize herself. She was useless if she acted anything but composed.

“Must have been a pretty messed up dream, if you’re this late.”

“You!” How many times has he gotten hurt in the first year they met, yet he’d never let her help him? She did respect his decision to stay away, but it infuriated her within when he neglected his health so casually so often, “This is a first...”

“Y-Yeah, well, most shit’s just paper cut.”

She frowned at her blond, freckle faced classmate as he revealed his bleeding right hand, glass bits protruding grotesquely from his knuckles.

“You call that a ‘paper cut’?” She rolled her eyes before walking to the white cabinet; from there she retrieved a bottle of antiseptic liquid. From the black cabinet, she took a bandage roll, cotton swabs, and extra tissues. Finally, she picked varied tweezers from the drawer next to the sink before returning to sit in front of him. Her own gloved hand sat open-palm in front of her; it was dangerous and disrespectful to tug his injured hand by force. He complied as she turned on the over hanging lamp with her free hand.

Odd, she thought, static electricity shouldn’t discharge through latex.

Peko began her healing process.

“Then again, you are the Super High School Level Yakuza, I would imagine your pain tolerance to be higher than most in the school. Somehow, I could see you stabbing your eye out or slicing your stomach open just to prove a point,” She pauses, looking him straight in the eye, “Don’t do any of that, understood?”

He stares right back at her, irritation plain as day.

“Tch, I’m not some fucking nut job to go around mutilating my own damn body.”

“Yet you’re irritable enough to go around and punch glass.”

“Don’t treat me like a fucking kid, you goddamn bitch— aurgh!”

“Don’t. Move.” Apparently, whatever look she gave him was enough to shut his mouth, but not before he clicked his teeth and rolled his eyes. Where most people shrunk at his outbursts, Peko let it roll off her skin, and continued to fix his hand. Then again, many nurses wouldn’t survive if they didn’t posses the backbone she did.

They continued on in silence for about ten minutes: with Fuyuhiko watching her use different tweezers to pull the shards of glass, pulling the overhead magnifying glass in and out.

“Look, I don’t...go around punchin’ glass for shits and fun, okay? I may be reckless, but I don’t have a bodyguard like my old man does, so I know my limits.”

“But with a clan as large as yours, surely you would have a lot of enemies, right? As tenacious as you are, a bodyguard seems like a good safety precaution.”

“Yeah, we do; probably could fill a whole city with ‘em. But both of the parents say I gotta tough shit out on my own, and they’re right. Can’t lead a clan if I’m fucking wimp.”

The sentence didn’t sit right with her but she keeps that opinion to herself.

“So, then? What happened?”

“...” She didn’t catch the way his lips twisted into discontent, “Fucker dodged last second. If not, he would have been the one in here.”

“At least I don’t have to take care of him as well.” She was almost done, but the last few were a little deeper than she originally thought, “Who was this person, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“That bitch-ass upperclassman, the Super High School Level Fencer—”

“Gaikoku...Pierre, correct?” He nodded while she sighed, “He is...persistent, to say the least. He keeps faking an injury so I can ‘take care of him’. I can’t decline him either, since I have to ensure the well being of all my patients. It seems I’m at fault for this. I am sorry.”

For the second time that day, his actions took her by surprise. Peko knew he was the type to act and speak out of rage, but she failed to comprehend why he abruptly stood up nor why looked at her with unusual amount of animosity.

“Wait a fuckin’ second...did you just say this bastard has been harassing you?” He sits back down, “Shit, how long has this been going on? Have you talked to Yukizome about this asshole?”

Finally, the shards had been removed. As she spoke, Peko wet the cotton swab with the antiseptic and patted his wounds. Once finished, she applied pressure with the tissues to clot the bleeding, each hand supporting his.

“He’s been like that since his first, and only, injury. Perhaps a month after we entered Hope’s Peak... I’ve seen no need to bring up the matter. It’s nothing more than unwanted flirting...and gifts, unfortunately.”

But that does nothing to lift his frown, “P-Pekoyama, that is harassment. It’s unwanted attention, and you shouldn’t have to put up with it. Damn it, I should have chased after that fucker if I knew it was this serious...”

“Why do you care?” Straight and to the point, and, in a way, demanding, “I mean, you are a yakuza...isn’t this sort of thing...expected in your life?”

“Maybe for some of those other unorganized chumps, but in my clan it doesn’t matter if you’re a man or a woman. If someone gets on your nerve you kick their ass so rough, they won’t sit right for next few weeks.”

“I still don’t understand...we’ve never met until now, so there’s no reason why someone like you should care about someone like me.”

When the nurse finished, she returned to him his newly wrapped hand— watching as he clenched and unclenched to, she assume, test his strength. Satisfied, he headed towards the door,

“Seriously, you really are a dense and an annoying person, Pekoyama.” He sighed at her, “Let’s call it an i.o.u; in exchange for your much appreciated service, I’ll help you with this infestation problem, yeah?”

Peko could not recall when she gave her thanks to Fuyuhiko (or that she stuttered while doing so), but it must have somewhere between his promise, the way his voice lowered, his coquettish grin, and a cheeky wink. An annoying flutter in her chest made it difficult for her to remember. She never caught herself in the mirror, either, so there was no way she knew that a shade of pink danced across the bridge of her nose.

“You comin’ or you’re gonna have Yukizome drag you?”

“No, I’d rather not have that. Ah! But you don’t have to wait for me.”

He admitted his preference of staying in the nurse’s office, or any where truly, than going back to class and dealing with their more rambunctious classmates. On that note, she finds they have one thing in common— that is not to say she disliked them, but all that noise and high energy overwhelmed her. It was the same reason she never attended class until their homeroom teacher dragged them all back. When all is said an done, she stays behind him ready and waiting to leave until he gestured for her to go ahead.

Until now, Peko never noticed how handsome Fuyuhiko’s smile was.

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, it’s been 10 years since I’ve published a story. I really wanted to replace Yukizome with Usagi (but in human form), but alas it’s there for a reason.


End file.
